tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gimheldt
Gimheldt is a class K1 star charted and explored by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate and Karalian Empire at roughly the same time. The EIT finished construction of gates to the system in 1921 AD, and the KE finished their gates in 1922 AD. The star system is blessed with a fantastic material wealth, primarily in basic metals and iridium. Thus, it is a major source of contention for the EIT and KE who reluctantly share Gimheldt's resources. History Planets and features Yoltoria An orange hot Jupiter gas giant that orbits close to its star. It has thirteen moons rich with palladium: the largest one is Yoltoria VII with a gravity of 0.4 G and is currently claimed by the Vaikan. The Eteno also have claimed eight other smaller moons, but the rest remain contested. The inward migration of Yoltoria while Gimheldt's planets were forming resulted in numerous dust clouds scattered across the entire system. Gorsimi The largest obect within the Asteroid Band. It is a dwarf planet rich with iridium. It is claimed by the Vaikan. Haller Haller is a rare type of planet. It is roughly the size of Mercury, but its core is incredibly dense which remarkably allows it to sustain an atmosphere of nitrogen and oxygen. As a result, the planet is rich with iron. Several cities built around core-pumping iron mines dot the surface, in the middle of vast, infertile plains of purple grasses. Haller is the headquarters of all Eteno military forces in the Gimheldt system, and has a population of 250 million. Holgershad A cold, Gaea-sized planet with a thin atmosphere and large deposits of water locked in polar caps. Survey teams report significant deposits of minable metals, and the planet is currently being terraformed by Planet Tech. The planet is claimed by the Eteno. Kratox A super-Gaea planet with a dense atmosphere of nitrogen, oxygen and argon. The planet is rich with greenhouse gases, trapping enough heat to support well-adapted carbon-based life. Kratox has two continents - one with vast jungles, and the other open plains. The oceans tend to be a deep green due to high concentrations of phytoplankton on the surface. Sunlight has difficulty penetrating the thick atmosphere. However, Kratox's uncomfortable gravity and high atmospheric pressure makes it inhospitable to both the Vaikan or the Eteno. Despite this, the Vaikan have discovered large deposits of Dragonrock on the planet's ocean floors, and robots are being used to extract the rare substance. Kratox B A captured asteroid orbiting Kratox which is about 50 km wide. The moon contains large deposits of iron, and the materials of here were used to build Kratox station. Rock Fortress A rocky planetoid rich with iron. The Vaikan have built a battlestation out of it, and military headquarters are present on the surface. Vorstheim A planet within the Iceglass Belt. It is 1.3 times the size of Earth - due to its unusual size for a terrestrial planet so far from the sun, it is believed to have been an extrasolar capture. Vorstheim's landscape consists of tall ice and crystal formations jutting out like spikes. The planet seems uninviting with its near constant 70 mph winds, but large deposits of iron can be found locked away within the ice. Iridium deposits can also be found in the planet's mountains. Frossentmaan A small, airless moon that orbits Vorstheim. Though the planet is relatively lacking in resources save for traces of iron, it serves as both a border checkpoint and a mining station for Vorstheim. Asteroid Band An asteroid field found between Kratox and Yoltoria. The Vaikan have claimed most of the area, though the Eteno still hold a great deal on the western side. The Asteroid Band contains the dwarf planet Gorsimi. Hixheim Field Medium sized dust cloud filled with iridium-containing asteroids. Hixheim Station at the edge of the cloud was built to harvest the large quantities of iridium contained within. The Eteno have claimed this area. Jordlig Field A cluster of asteroids believed to have been the remains of a planet destroyed by the gravitational resonance of Yoltoria's inward migration millions of years ago. Jordlig is a rich source of iridium, and even traces of Dragonrock were found in the area where the planet's core would have been. The Vaikan have claimed this area. Voz Cloud Partly controlled by both the Vaikan and Eteno, the Voz Cloud is a wide and thin dust cloud containing large pockets of iridium-containing asteroids. Urbesch Station mines iridium in the Eteno controlled area and deploys patrols to ensure no Vaikan cross over. Gomgern Field Medium sized dust cloud with moderately sized pockets of iridium-containing asteroids. Gomgern Station was built in this field to harvest the asteroids. The Eteno have claimed this area. Iceglass Belt A cloud opposite of Kipsvel Dust Cloud. Most asteroids in this area consist of ice, though iridium is sparsely scattered across. The Vaikan have claimed this area. Izcheh Cloud A cloud opposite to Voz Cloud, but much further away from its star. It has numerous asteroids filled with iridium. The Vaikan have claimed this area. Kipsvel Dust Cloud Large dust cloud lacking in any appreciable resources. Moderate pirate activity is present in the cloud, and ENS Alara has been stationed at the edge to deter attacks. The Eteno have claimed this area. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Eteno stations, static warships, and artificial structures ENS Alara Zamasova-class battleship deployed by the Imperial Navy to secure the outer edge of the Kipsvel Dust Cloud, where pirates are beginning to operate out of. Police and Navy fighter patrols operating out of the battleship regularly comb the field in the hopes that piracy in the system can be nipped in the bud before it grows. ENS Kala Zoica Zamasova-class battleship of the Imperial Navy deployed to protect Rokner Station and any vessels leaving or approaching it from attack. Hixheim Station Mining station operated by Krunoslav Mining and Minerals to direct iridium mining vessels in the Hixheim Field. Some company security fighter patrols are based out of the station, usually operating near the Kipsvel Dust Cloud. Orbits Holgershad. Rokner Station Terraforming station owned by Planet Tech. Currently in the process of generating a breathable atmosphere for Holgershad. Rokner ships in large quantities of valuable specialty equipment, and is thus a major target for pirates. ENS Kala Zoica ''is on permanent guard duty with the intent of curbing attacks. Orbits Holgershad Haller Station Extensive IPF fighter base tasked with deploying patrols to curb pirate activity in the system. Orbits Haller. Urbesch Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals station built to facilitate operations in the Voz Cloud. Iridium miners operate out of the station as well as Imperial Navy patrols that ensure that no Vaikan unlawfully cross into Eteno territory through the cloud. Rettinhag Station Jointly controlled IPF and ISF station on the line of demarcation. ISF activity on the station is unknown. IPF patrols exclusively assist ENS ''Kala Zoica. Orbits Holgershad. Vaikan stations, static warships, and artificial structures Kratox Station A station in orbit of Kratox that contains mining robots which are used to extract the deposits of Dragonrock from Kratox's ocean floor. The station was built out of materials from Kratox B. All Karalian iridium mining operations also operate out of Kratox. ''DSS Burwof'' Karalian battle-station tasked with assuring the security of local mining operations. It is extensively equipped with anti-fighter weapons, and many standard anti-ship armaments have been removed in favor of the latter. It regularly patrols both Yoltoria and Kratox, both busy areas for mining crews as well as pirates. ''DBS Dralla'' A battleship that patrols the outer edges of the Iceglass Belt. It serves as an extra border agent to capture any illegal border hoppers that happen to evade the Burwof. Unaligned stations, static warships, and artificial structures Gimheldt Shop Black Lords base in the Kipsvel Dust Cloud established in order to hijack mining and shipping vessels operating in the area. Orbits Gimheldt freely. Korbenszyl Base Chormna Raiders fighter base in the Kipsvel Dust Cloud and recruitment post targeting disgruntled mining crews. Fighter raiders routinely target iridium convoys heading to either the EIT or KE. Orbits Gimheldt freely. Connections *Zuinig *Serus *Yanyarigan *Becker *Bozhidara Category:Star systems Category:Class K stars Category:Star systems with seven planets Category:Single star systems